


is this a weird thing you want me to do, or...?

by loafers



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Pain Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafers/pseuds/loafers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"tell me you'll spank my butt. aw, bro. i love spanking." - calum hood</p>
            </blockquote>





	is this a weird thing you want me to do, or...?

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary taken from [this keek](https://www.keek.com/!dF4Qcab), verbatim.
> 
> ah, warnings foooor pain kink, spanking, dirty talking, clumsy d/s???, mb mild asphyxiation stuff if you're sensitive. OH and underage? calum is 17, which is legal where he and i are both from, but just in case.
> 
> this is like 2k of porn, not even the vaguest hint of plot. who has time for plot? not this guy. we watched that keek and then [sara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/cyclogenesis) said "ashton the reluctant dom" and my brain ran away with it.

“I know what you’re doing,” Ashton says, voice low, crowding Calum against the wall, his big hand a perfect pressure wrapped tight around Calum’s upper arm. Calum has to fight the urge to melt back against the wall, center himself in that one harsh touch, but he’s not sure if Ashton’s there yet, if he’ll be able to give Calum what he wants. 

Calum raises his chin defiantly and jerks his arm away from Ashton’s grip. Ashton just squeezes tighter. Calum’s hopeless against Ashton’s strength but it doesn’t matter, he’d never want to overpower him anyway. “You’re such a dick, _stop_ it.”

Calum nearly folds to the instruction, the promise of the strength in Ashton’s grip sending him a little light headed, his voice low and breathy when he says, “Stop what?” It would probably come across as more genuine if he wasn’t looking Ashton straight in the eye, challenging him, his hips angled away from the wall and pressing against Ashton’s.

Ashton gives his arm a jerk, knocking his shoulder hard back against the wall and Calum nearly gasps, his legs almost giving way under him, but Ashton’s stepping in even closer, chest pressed to Calum’s, pinning him flat against the wall hard enough that he's breathless, the air is pressed out of his lungs by Ashton's solid body. “I know what you want,” Ashton says in a hushed whisper, each of his fingertips a point of aching pressure in the muscle of Calum’s arm. It’s difficult for Calum to keep his eyes from slipping closed, thinking about how he’ll surely be bruised there later. 

Ashton glances down the hall, back to Calum. “You want me to hit you,” Ashton says, his voice slipped even lower, and it’s like he already has, the promise of the words like a punch to the gut.

 _That’s it, there_ , Calum thinks, and relaxes a little in Ashton’s hold, his breath coming deeper, more steadily. “Yeah,” he says, voice cracking.

“God, Cal,” Ashton says and Calum’s almost scared he was wrong, that Ashton hasn’t given in to it yet like he thought, nearly panics when Ashton lets his arm go, a little whimper escaping his throat before Ashton presses tighter against him. “Shut up,” Ashton snaps. The whimper dies in Calum’s throat. 

Ashton slips his hand up Calum’s arm, the teasing drag of his fingertips through the cotton of his shirt making Calum shiver, goosebumps pricking his skin as his nipples harden. Ashton puts his hand to Calum’s throat and it feels huge, powerful, scary in the best way. Ashton doesn’t apply any pressure but Calum’s throat still feels tighter when he swallows. Ashton presses his thumb against Calum’s chin, tilts his face up and strokes down the soft, vulnerable skin from jaw to Adam’s apple, pressing in enough that Calum’s lips part, chest hitching and eyelids fluttering. 

“You’ve been such a little shit,” Ashton says, his breath hot on Calum’s skin. “I’m gonna punish you.” 

Calum shudders, bites back the plea on his tongue and jerks away from Ashton’s hand instead. Bites his lip when Ashton wraps his long fingers around his jaw, holding his face still. “What’re you going to do to me?” Calum asks, voice small and trembling, with need more than fear but he’ll let Ash believe what he wants. 

“You know what,” Ashton says, fingers squeezing Calum’s jaw. Calum’s hands ball into fists by his sides, nails biting into the heel of his palms. “But you just want to hear it, don’t you? You’re so dirty, wanting me to tell you how I’m gonna spank you. Bend you over and make you take it, hit your ass until you’re all red and sore.”

“Fuck,” Calum spits, hips jerking against Ashton’s, eyes squeezing closed against the assault of pleasure, finally getting to hear it. “Promise?” He asks, cracking a little smile that makes Ashton groan, his hand dragging down to fist in the front of Calum’s t-shirt. 

“You’re gonna be so sorry,” Ashton says and tugs him around, Calum almost tripping over his clumsy feet in the sudden movement. Ashton yanks him down the hall and Calum follows him eagerly, knocking hard into a doorframe with Ashton comes to an abrupt stop to bash the handle open before he shoves Calum through ahead of him. 

Calum stumbles, weak without Ashton holding him up, but he’s smiling, dopey, feels all loose. The door closes behind them and Ashton gets a fist in the back of Calum’s shirt and tugs him in close, his body banging back against Ashton’s, Ashton’s strong hands on his waist, turning Calum to face the wall beside the door before he backs off, leaving Calum panting and cold, one arm braced against the doorframe. 

“What are you waiting for? Drop your fucking pants,” Ashton says and Calum scrambles to comply, fingers all clumsy as he fumbles with the button and zip, the thought of having to wait any longer than necessary just as bad as the thought of displeasing Ashton. He shoves them down his hips, undies too, wiggling to get the tight denim down quicker. Ashton slaps sharply at Calum’s hip and Calum whines. “You want it so bad, can’t wait, can you?” Calum shakes his head and Ashton stills him, his jeans and pants around his ankles. “That’s enough,” he says. 

Ashton kicks at Calum’s ankle and Calum spreads his feet as far apart as he can manage, has to for balance with Ashton’s big hand on the small of his back bending him forward. Calum braces his hands on the wall, head hanging so he can see his cock, red and hard, shining wet at the tip already, pushing up from under the hem of his t-shirt.

Ashton reaches between his legs and cups his balls, squeezes. Calum gasps, back arching, pushing away from the wall, closer to Ashton, but Ashton just lets go. “You look so good like this, Cal,” Ashton says, voice low and soft and Calum shudders. “So good for me.”

Ashton pushes Calum’s shirt up his back, bending Calum’s lower so it won’t slip back down, drags his fingers down Calum’s spine to spread out over his asscheek. He digs his fingers in, kneading the flesh, squeezing. “Such a hot ass,” he says and Calum’s moan is bitten in half when Ashton makes the first strike, palm hot against his other ass cheek. He goes quiet, breathes out, doesn’t have to wait long for the second.

It’s harder, angled up to connect with the full round of his ass. Calum’s toes curl in his shoes, hips jerking forward with the force of the third. It’s starting to burn in between hits now, the sudden sharp slap of pain accentuating it. Ashton rubs over his hot asscheek. “Already gone all pink,” he comments and Calum shudders thinking of being bruised from this, for days, thinking of it hurting every time he sits down, brushes up against someone. His cock throbs. 

Ashton moves to the other side, steadying Calum with a hand on his hip before he brings his palm down hard, three smacks in quick succession, each rocking him forward with the force Ashton puts behind them. Calum’s breath comes quick and unsteady now, his hips rocking gently as Ashton strokes the burning skin of his ass with his hand, soothing him. 

“Sorry yet?” Ashton’s voice strained, low. His big hand spread out over Calum’s ass, the full span of it almost covering it completely. Calum pushes back against him, shaking his head. 

This time when Ashton hits him, Calum gasps and jerks away. It’s harder, Ashton really putting his all into it, and Calum loves it, only has a second to try and correct his stance before Ashton’s laying into him with another stinging blow. His hand lands indiscriminately, like he’s hitting him too hard to aim for anywhere in particular, pulling his whole arm back to swing into it. 

Calum’s ass is just one throbbing ache, his eyes tearing up with each successive crack of Ashton’s palm. The sound of it is loud, mixing with Calum’s gasping breath and the occasional involuntary grunt of effort from Ashton. The burn of it travels up Calum’s spine, makes him feel hot all over, light headed. It’s too much, his thighs starting to tremble, his legs threatening to give out under him.

He stuffs his hand in his mouth, bites down on his knuckles and it’s only when he feels wet on his hand that he realises his eyes aren’t just watering; there’s tears rolling steadily down his cheeks. Calum licks his lip and tastes salt. It makes Calum whimper, makes him dance away from Ashton’s next hit, but Ashton growls and grips him tighter, pulls him back, closer, flicks his fingers against Calum’s tender skin, nails catching sharp and making Calum hiss and squirm. 

“Ash,” Calum whines, voice broken in two, trembling. It’s an embarrassing sound but Calum doesn’t care now, not when he’s got his pants around his ankles and his best mate’s beating his ass red raw. 

Ashton smooths his hand up between Calum’s thighs, shying away from his ass crack but strokes over his abused skin, leans down, close, his mouth almost pressed to Calum’s ear. “You look so fucking good, Cal. I know you’re hard. Wanna see you come,” he says. Calum draws in a shaky breath as Ashton wraps his fingers around his wrist, taking his hand from his mouth, kisses his knuckles and guides it down to his cock. 

Calum’s grip is loose, his fingers feel like jelly, but he manages, wrapping his fingers around his cock and tugging in quick, short strokes, slick and easy with how much he’s been leaking. He loves this so much, sobs as his fingers curl helplessly against the wall, nails scratching at plaster. 

“Your ass is so red, Cal. Already going darker at the edges, gonna bruise something awful.” Ashton traces his fingertips over Calum’s ass, flattens his palm low against his cheek, fingers pressing just under the curve where ass meets thigh. “Got my handprint on you, it’s fucking hot,” Ashton says, spanks him once, hard, and Calum sobs, broken, jerking himself quicker. Ashton doesn’t take his hand away, leaves it there over Calum’s burning skin, his ass throbbing steadily against the heat of Ashton’s palm. 

He doesn’t even feel himself getting close amidst all the heat pulsing through him, and it’s sudden and surprising when he comes hard, shocking a gasping cry out of him as his come splatters the wall in front of him, spills over his hand and drips down to the floor. Calum shudders, body tensing and releasing with the last waves of it, stumbles the step forward to lean his head against the cool wall, needing the support if he’s going to keep himself upright, fingers and toes tingling.

He rests there for a moment, gulping down air, startles when he hears Ashton pull his zip down. He doesn’t have to see to know that Ashton’s jerking himself off, the slick sound of it the only noise apart from their ragged breaths. Ashton’s still got his hand on Calum’s ass, fingers dug into his bruised skin, and it hurts but Calum’s head is still too full of white noise to make any kind of objection.

It only takes a few moments before Ashton swears and his come is splashing over Calum’s ass, almost cool feeling on his overheated skin. Ashton crowds in closer, dragging Calum up and pinning him full against the wall so he can press his chest against his back, rub his cock in the come splattered over Calum’s ass, breathing hot in Calum’s ear. 

“Fuck, Cal,” Ashton breathes and Calum leans his head back, turning to smile dopily at Ashton. “You little shit,” he says and presses a kiss to Calum’s cheek.


End file.
